LOTM: Sword of Kings - Old and New Legends Concept
' LOTM: Sword of Kings Old and New Legends Concept '''or '''Non-Canon Expanded Universe '''is the name given to the script of the story of ''LOTM: Sword of Kings, LOTM: War Thunder, LOTM: Destiny and other prequel and sequels storyline before 2018. In 2016, the Old Script was written but in 2018 was abandoned and most the old ideas to the story were abandoned or update into the new canon material. To understand canon and continuity, the overall SoK should be looked at as a set of stories written by many different people which "document" past "events." Although some stories are more reliable than others, they all are looked upon as part of the overall "history." It should also be remembered that all of these stories are simply that—stories. There are numerous errors that inevitably arise between the stories simply because different authors have their own ways of telling the story and may not have the time and resources to perfectly align the details. The situation can be compared to Greek and Roman mythology, or the stories of King Arthur. The various planned stories to LOTM: Sword of Kings ''tales are a group of separate but linked stories, and are told by many different writers over a period of time from 2015 to 2018. The Old Script, formerly known as the' Expanded Universe''' (abbreviated EU), encompasses every one of the officially fictional background stories of the LOTM: Sword of Kings universe, outside of the original storylines like LOTM: A Draw of Kings. ''The old material expands and continues the stories told in the original story, taking place anywhere from over 36,000 years before Saga AA to 136 years after the end of ''LOTM: ADoK. The issue of which aspects are canon was one of the most hotly debated topics among the writers. In 2017 to 2018, the CIS Productions came to a conclusion to rewrite the overall plot of SoK, casually interfering in some minor changes in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow as the two stories take place in the same Universe. ''2015 - 2016 Old Script'' ''Part 1 - Major Heroes'' The concept of heroes in the old script was way more VAST and yet flat and not so complex like the ones now. Originally, the heroes were most humans with a little of personality except they hated war and death. Katarina, however, is the main heroine that suffered the most changes, first starting with her name, age, appearance and history. Katarina was previously known as Scarlet Couteau and was a mere high-school girl who at some point met La Folia and started living with her because her parents died in a fire accident in her old house. The two grew up together but Scarlet lacked many things the current Katarina has; she hated fights, she was lazy, she was an otaku girl who played games most of time and was considerable by many an anti-social girl from the very beginning until the end of her appearance. Aside from Katarina, there were 50,000 heroes characters in the original story, so many heroes that in the new script 80% of them were cut from heroic organization like KnightWalker Funeral Parlor and Alliance of Freedom. The original script also had all heroes and villains from the Multi-Universe teleported to one universe, no matter who they were and what were their goals. This caused a massive explosion of material inside that turned out to be unnecessary for the story as so many characters would explode the story from inside. Currently, the Alliance of Freedom is under the change of names to Alliance to Restore Order ''as the old name is very related to old heroic cliches for being an organization composed by thousands pure-hearted heroes with goals to defeat Balam Alliance then returning to their home worlds. In the old script, when the Multi-Universal War started, the heroes were not suppose to have any deep relationships like the current Rogues and were almost disposable soldiers in combat if someone died. ''Part 2 - Major Villains The original concept of villains in the old script was even more flat, with most of them being sadistic monsters and extremely overpowered villains inspired in the bad-written villains from Dragon Ball Z ''and its other universes like ''Xenoverse ''and ''Dragon Ball Heroes. The villains were 99% Card-Carrying Villains who had no reasons for their goals and wanted power, destruction and war to increase their profit and sadism to see all Multi-Universe destroyed. The old script also made all of them single threats and no one had connections with each other. The Bigger Bad of LOTM: A Draw of Kings, The Fallen, was even more flat than most characters as he was originally a Vampire under the control of the Nazi German Army that escaped from a parallel Earth millions years ago. Aside from that, the original villains were way more powerful and were no played for laughs at all, yet the story would get more and more violent at each villain the heroes defeated. At the time the Alliance of Freedom was fighting DEM Empire, the story is in 18+ rated for Nazism and their similarities with real-life Nazi crimes in WWII. In the new script, these crimes happen so often that what DEM Empire do in the future is no longer a shock but this is shown with moderation. Currently, the discussion to erase the existence of Brotherhood of the Abyss ''is in question as there is no space for them anymore, the Balam Alliance and their indirect threats brought to Saga AA and later stories are more proper for the setting. ''Part 3 - Saga AA '' The concept of Saga AA was way more simple than you think. Saga AA was previously known for being a Free rate story with no violence except for a little street fight here and there. Before the new script, Eckidina KnightWalker was the only and true threat to the heroes of Raizen High School. She was the president and daughter of Juria KnightWalker, a rich business of a company located in Tenguu City and was known for being a gambler. Previously, Saga AA was a simple and "boring" plot where Raizen High School's students were often in war with Daybrooke School (that still pretty much active in the story currently but was never shown yet) a school made for delinquents and scums of society. Eckidina was just like her current persona but her power and influence were not so grand as the current Eckidina is. The New Eckidina literally plunged the world into a new World War while the old Eckidina was only a spoiled woman who wanted to throw Tenguu City in chaos using Daybrooke School and Mafusa Gang. This plan, however, happens in the new script but Eckidina expands this battle to the entire world and turning it even more destructive, chaotic and monstrous. The original concept of Saga AA was to have only around 12 and 24 episodes, with the two seasons having only 12 episodes each. The original concept was focused in Eckidina playing mind games with the police force and turning the city into a hellish state of civil war. After her defeat, she was suppose to be '''ARRESTED '''instead of being killed severely for her crimes. After her defeat, Scarlet and La Folia were supposed to be teleported to another planet by the Reality Council. In addition, the very concept of Saga AA was a setting where Prime Earth was a destroyed planet with the civilization living at the year of 4000. Yet, the society was very well equipped with technology and life was normal. In this concept, Eckidina and the KnightWalker Family didn't even exist. ''Part 4 - Sith Saga '' In the old script, the Sith Saga was suppose to be the ''largest ''saga of all story, with each arc having more than 50 episodes. Later, in 2017, 3 of the arcs were deleted and half of the episodes of the two remaining arcs were cut in half thanks to the model of writing of ''CIS Productions. Originally, the story was suppose to have only 4 small parts in each episode like the first episodes of LOTM: Sword of Kings AA - Raizen School Arc ''but over time the writers found new techniques of how to made well-written stories with much better context and images to explain better what is happening In-Universe. In Sith Saga, the heroes would be focused in 4 missions; escape from the planet where they were teleported, attack the most important capitals of Sith Empire, attack the Major Prison of Kalba planet and later invade the central force of the empire. In just 4 missions, the saga was suppose to have 200+ episodes. Considering the old script had more simple and easier methods to write, that was possible but the new methods take weeks and even months to be finished so this idea of Sith Saga was discarded. ''Part 5 - Hell Saga The old script had more plans for Earth than the current one but was way more simple. After the defeat of Triggers Hell, Leohart the Prince of Hell made his move by destroying the Reality Council (that also happens in the current script). Soon afterwards, the Alliance of Freedom together with the New Conglomerate sent an invasion force to Triggers Hell where they face the demons to stop Leohart's plan. During their battle, they also face classic villains like Broly who is under the mind control of Leohart. After the defeat of Broly, they arrive at the Qliphoth Floor and face Ara Astaroth who was until then the leader of small force called Leohart's Cult and was his daughter, serving him as Enforcer and leader of his bunch of cultists. It turns out the new script had Ara as the most developed and creative demon of Triggers Hell. After many challenges, Leohart and his force 30 Neo-Demons move to Prime Earth to destroy it as that Earth is the pillar of the Multi-Universe itself. Soon in the story, the Prime Earth only becomes the pillar of other parallel Earths instead of being the very foundation of the Multi-Universe itself. ''Part 6 - DEM Saga'' Months after Leohart's death in a fight that takes 90 episodes, Katarina and the others members of Alliance of Freedom disband the organization as the last enemy, DEM Empire, was surrounded by trillion resistance organizations and their downfall was easy to predict but soon the DEM Empire strikes the very Paradise of the Supreme God and kills 30% of all heroes of the story in a matter of days. With the insane military power of DEM, the Multi-Universe fell and Katarina lost La Folia on the process. Seeking for revenge, Katarina herself go fight Isaac Westcott, the Emperor of DEM, and together with a few allies that survived, she made her way through the Abyssals and the DEM Force to engage a fight with Westcott. This fights take even longer than the previous one; 120 episodes focusing in different point of views of different characters. At the end of the battle, Westcott is killed by Katarina soon before he could destroy the Multi-Universe's core but she dies in the process as well after a long episode of Tear Jerking plot. One of her final scenes was her moving to Afterlife with Rentaro Satomi who was not even alive at the time of Saga AA but was killed in a car accident years prior the beginning of the story. ''2017-- New Script'' The new script of SoK took and updated most of the old script of the story as a whole by fixing millions errors found in its material. First starting with the main heroine and new characters added to the plot from deceased characters like Vira, a psychotic version of the deceased Eugen Katsuragi. In the new script, Katarina is the adoptive granddaughter of Iruka Couteau and Haruko Couteau, the daughter of Mikaela Du Tirial and Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott the older sister of Alisa Ray Peram Westcott, the older adoptive sister of Eugen Katsuragi, the wife of Myouri and the mother of Rinslet Walker Couteau. Katarina is now cheerful, courageous and also a bit naive and dimwit and is an ExKrieg originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy it since her race was enslaved by Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire and were forced to invade and destroy all living being of the planet in order to give it to DEM to sell. However, after the ExKrieg Genocide caused by Isaac Westcott, Katarina was sent to Earth by her mother, Mikaela Du Tirial, to save her from being killed by DEM Forces. However, an accident alters her personality, causing her to grow up with split personality and later become Earth's greatest defender against evil forces like Mafusa Gang, KnightWalker Family, Novosic Kingdom, Godom Empire and Order of Terror as well as the informal non-official leader of the New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries. Throughout her life, she trains hard and strives to be the greatest warrior possible, while at the same time using her amazing strength and skills to uphold peace. In the new script, due to how big and great the story had become since its old script that proposed Saga AA to have only 24 episodes, the new script of the Saga caused it to become the largest and most developed Saga ever, turning it in the longest Saga of the storyline since the latter represents the very base of LOTM: Sword of Kings storyline and for containing important material plot. The next Sagas, however, are less bigger and contain less episodes than Saga AA. In the old script, the next Sagas were suppose to have more than 100+ episodes but most of them were reduced to 40 or 50+ while Saga AA have 120+ counting with Corbin Files and Firenza Junior. ''In addition, Saga AA has now several new Sub Arcs that brought new heroes and villains to the plot, making it a slow story with thousand plot lines taking place in the relationships of characters, psychological problems, battles with more evil and well-worked threats like B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 who until then didn't exist in the old script. The new script not only makes Saga AA the most vital and complex Saga yet but cut 67% of all unnecessary episodes but makes them BIGGER on the size of a book in real-life. Each episode have 7+ Parts that are bigger than the episodes of Season 1 of Saga AA and have better quality to read and countless images to show the characters and environment around the story to show exactly what is truly happening around to the readers, making it a Novel story with illustrations in each page similar to Japanese Light Novels but more detailed and more well-written than the previous episodes. As such, the new script brought more complex ideas and deep psychological traces in all characters, making EVERY SINGLE character of the story having unique and different personalities from each other, mainly the main heroes who have different personalities and traces of acting. Not to mention, the villains are more developed and more worked than the heroes as they are a vital part to the plot. The story almost made the villains the central part of the story as most the events they found themselves in was planned by some kind of evil force. Aside from their personalities and goals more expanded and explained, they ha changes in their appearances, making them more handsome to men and more beautiful to women as they now represent the Evil Counterpart of different heroes and pass the image of external beauty does not represent the interior beauty. The most notable examples are the new Ara Astaroth and Heis - Kanon Rihavein, who didn't exist in the old script but were added to focus more on the past of La Folia Rihavein who until then was never brought to the highlights to show how exactly is she and what is her past. The story also developed taboo contents and sought to destroy the forbidden matters of religion and policy, like bringing up communists as evil dictators while adding capitalists and fascists as ruthless bastards just like the former who they believe to be the true source of evil of World War III; in the old script, the WWIII never existed as the Tenguu City's Civil War was the central point of Saga AA but it was later replaced by this World War to show the most realistic version of a World War in the future. Bringing political matters to the story has the purpose of saying there is no real "good" and "evil" in the world, only those who believe who is right. Even theology demons were brought up to the story; unlike most of the theological teaching in the real-life, the demons of this story are like humans and have their own free will to choose their path: "be good demons or bad demons" like Oriax Wheelahr, Black Hanekawa and so go on... Due for being born in the dimension of Triggers Hell, most demons are evil for being surrounded by death and carnage from the day they were born but some have good hearts and are loving like many heroes out there. At the same time, Gods that are worshiped by real life groups, Angels that are seen as good beings, can be evil like how people label demons to be, putting some kind of "heresy" in the story, making it somehow controversial in the eyes of some people. The old script of the story labeled demons as pure evil creatures who just existed to cause pain and suffering but the new script made them even more humans than some human characters who showed to be Complete Monsters until the end like Akrak Couteau who also didn't exist in the old script but had a very well deserved place in the story, being a villainess who caused direct harm to Lucas Kellan's life, one of the main heroes of the new script. The villains in the new script are the main reason why the heroes exist through painful and cruel situations they put to the lives of their ancestors or to the heroes themselves unlike the old script that just added them as heroes from beginning without reasons or motives (like being good for the sake of it). Thus, giving them more realism than the cliche All-Loving Hero from their very birth. Aside from adding new villains important to the lives of the heroes, some main characters had their role expanded in the story. One of the best examples is La Folia Rihaein, who in the old script was suppose to be human until the end of the story and die at some point during the battle of Hell against Leohart the Prince of Hell. In Saga AA, La Folia ceased to be human and became one of the strongest heroines ever thanks to the help of a girl called Chinatsu, the General of the Godom Empire nation that until then didn't exist in the world of the old script. The new script also added many new locations to the story like fictional countries and even fictional organizations based in real-life groups like STAR LABS of United States of America (based in US Labs), Millennium Syndicate (based in Commando Vermelho), Global Pact Defense (based in United Nations) and the new Leohart's Cult (based in Manson family) One of the most important traces of the new script is how the realism is brought up to the story. With extreme levels of sex, violence, crimes inspired in real life crimes, and plot points that will mystify Western readers not familiar with Japanese anime conventions, this story is for mature anime fans only as it brings at times black humor, exploitation of brutality and even sexual contents that at times is inspired in anime's events. The story now shows frequently have a "good against evil" plot line, with heroic figures standing in between humanity and certain Apocalypse. But styling the bad guys as literal demons, Nazis, fascist or ruthless dictators are a departure, and heroes clearly delights in dispatching the demons as violently as possible in set pieces that are almost balletic in their bloody brutality, making the heroes now look more true Anti-Heroes rather than the old and all-caring heroes from ''DC Comics and Marvel comics. Not only the heroes had their flaws added to the plot lines but even villains were show to have humanity at times to break the odd TvTropes' Complete Monster criteria. As many know, TvTropes approves villains who lack all empathy and love for other people or creatures but in this story, almost all villains have a human side that turn them more realistic instead of making them 100% creatures of evil, thus avoiding the odd and cliche Dragon Ball Villains' Formula. In the old script, villains were like true demons without reason or goals rather than power, money, sadism and fame but the new heroes have better personalities. The heroes, still kind and caring as well but many flaws were added to their personalities to make them more "Realistic Hero" than ever. Each one of them have something they cannot do or have moral codes that will stop them from doing something horrible for the greater good. The new SoK is an ultimately anti-war story, which is easy to square with the mass violence but harder to line up with the glee the story seems to take in sequences like Katarina ripping other people apart. Eventually, the story morphs into a grim meditation on humanity’s tendency toward paranoia and willingness to turn on others at a moment’s notice, a political message that gets a bit muddled in between cool fight scenes. The story at times also brings if humans are really that "innocent" as all heroes claim to be as in some episodes humans are much worse than all villains together. The new villain Mina Harker, the new leader of Stabilization Union, places this setting and rises a disturbing plot where humans reveal their true persona when they are in despair. In the old script, the humans were completely innocent to the point that only the main villains of the story were the bad guys and all humans were citizens suffering in their hands... The new script of the story also corrected several past mistakes and roles in the storyline by closing them adding new psychological problems or putting more extra episodes to close a mystery was not solved in the past stories until the problem is fixed. Due to how the story became complex, bigger and more detailed, new episodes only come out each 1 or 2 months after the last episode released. However, many people consider it be worthy as the episodes are so huge that it takes almost 30 minutes or even 1 hour to read it. One of the best stories added to the new script was the creation of LOTM: Destiny that serves as the sequel of LOTM: Sword of Kings and LOTM: A Draw of Kings. ''In the old script, the story was suppose to end right after Katarina died and her funeral was the last scene of the story before showing a few images here and there about how the new generation of heroes would grow to continue the legacy of the Alliance of Freedom after they were free from the tyranny of the Balam Alliance. In the new script, Katarina lives 5 billion years later after he fight with Isaac Westcott and even fights other greater evil forces like Sequined Sadist who is one of the most important characters of ''CIS Productions as it was her who created the omniverse, resulting in the birth of all characters of the In-Universe in total. In the same story, there are many new character who continue the legacy of the old villains who left behind many scars on the Multi-Universe, forcing the entrance of new guardians on the stage to protect their home while dealing with personal and daily problems and problematic relationships with their superiors and world around them. ''Old Stories'' The story of the old script had expanded universes to individual characters as well. Many of these stories were to explain the background of all the important characters before the beginning of the story, most of them were villains as it was more important to explain what caused them to become such horrible people. Characters like Darth Hades was the first villain to have his Story Side planned before anyone else. First starting with his birth in a small farmer to becoming a Sith Lord under the training of Darth Ragnos, the founder of the Sith Empire he killed quintillion years ago. Not only all OC villains had their own stories of their past but a few ones managed to have their own stories in the future, most notable Hoppo-chan who was the adopted daughter of Westcott. After his death, Hoppo-chan was taken away by 3 Abyssal women who were sisters and lived a normal life in the camps of a peaceful planet, away from war and everything the DEM had done to them. These kind of stories sought to seek humanity in Abyssals who were displayed as Complete Monster from the very beginning. Category:CIS Productions Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Category:LOTM: War Thunder Category:LOTM: The Phoenix on the Sword Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: A Draw of Kings Story Arcs Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Sagas